memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Quarters
The term quarters, crew quarters, or guest quarters refers to accommodations on board starships and space stations. Quarters can be found all over mobile and stationary facilities, varying in size and detail. Types of quarters Typically, a starship or space station features at least four kinds of crew accommodations: * Guest quarters: A living space assigned to a temporary resident of a space station or starship. The guest quarters aboard Deep Space 9 were located in corridor H-12-A. ( ) * Crew's quarters: The majority of the enlisted crew and junior officers share quarters and bunk areas on small- to medium-sized vessels. ( ) On starships of the , crew's quarters were structured as double suites, with private sleeping areas sharing a common, central bathroom. On starships of the , crewmembers ranked Lieutenant Junior Grade or higher are given their own quarters while personnel up to the rank of ensign are required to share quarters. ( ) * Officers' quarters: Many starships feature separate quarters for higher-ranked officers. Usually, these staterooms are composed of two or more areas, featuring separate bed- and bathrooms and a dedicated work- and living area. ( ) * VIP and captain's quarters: Each starship typically features a number of VIP staterooms, reserved for guests. Usually, the accommodations of the ship's commanding officer are similar to these staterooms, being slightly larger than the standard officers' quarters. ( ) * The crew quarters aboard the space station Deep Space 9 are larger than the usual guest quarters. ( ) Starfleet quarters Starfleet starships typically feature three kinds of crew accommodations, with enlisted personnel and junior officers sharing quarters, higher-ranked officers being granted separate quarters, and slightly larger staterooms being reserved for the ship's captain and guests. As the starships grew larger, so did their crew accommodations, logically progressing toward more luxury and comfort. Thus officers' quarters on board vessels of the 23rd century Constitution-class were equal in size and comfort to the accommodations of junior officers on board the 24th century Galaxy class. ( ; ) In times of emergency, crew quarters aboard Starfleet vessels can be converted into shelters for the crew. ( ; ; ) NX-class Crew quarters on board vessels of the were located on Decks B through E. Very few had a view of space – usually only those of the higher-ranked officers and those reserved for guests, which were located on Decks D and G. ( ) The structure and materials of the NX-class starship did not allow large transparent surfaces exposed to space; therefore there were only a few small windows throughout the entire vessel. Enlisted crew shared quarters aboard NX class vessels. Shared quarters were small and very cramped, containing a set of bunk beds, a small desk, and two storage lockers. Officers' quarters were larger, containing a moderately-sized bed, a desk, several lockers, and various built-ins shelves for further storage. The captain enjoyed the largest quarters, containing a double bed and multiple desk areas. All crew quarters had their own personal bathrooms containg a shower, lavatory, and sink. Constitution-class Crew quarters on board starships of the were located throughout the vessel's saucer section. On starships of the original configuration, the officers' quarters featured two areas, separated partly by a wall fragment. One area was allocated as sleeping area, featuring a comfortable bed, and another as work area, providing a desk and computer terminal. Entrance to a bathroom was provided through the quarters' sleeping area. Both areas could be configured to personal preference. ( ; ) On starships of the refit configuration, staterooms of the senior officers were composed of two areas which were separated by a retractable, transparent aluminum partition. The room's entrance opened into the living area. A library computer terminal and work desk were provided here. The room's corner circular nook, normally occupied by a dining booth, could be modified at the officer's request. The other half of the stateroom was a sleeping area, which held a single large bed that could double as sofa during off-duty relaxation. A transparent door led into the bathroom area. Later refits of the class reduced the size of the senior officer's quarters to one good-sized room which served both functions. ( ; ) *In 2268, on stardate 4372.5, while onboard the , the Dohlman of Elas, Elaan, complained to Captain James T. Kirk about the small guest quarters she was given. ( ) Excelsior-class were one of numerous reuses of Kirk's quarters from . (text commentary, ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' (The Director's Edition))}} Galaxy-class Most crew quarters on board the starship were located within the ship's saucer section, in order to provide safety for civilian and non-essential personnel during a saucer separation. However, the engineering hull also contained crew quarters, generally containing engineering personnel and their families. ( ; ) Pets, including cats and dogs, were also allowed aboard ship. ( ) The accommodations of junior officers were located on the interior of the ship and lacked windows. They were composed of a living area, a bedroom, and a bathroom. The living area contained a replicator terminal and was customizable with a variety of furniture and decorations. The accommodations of higher-ranked officers lined the edge of the saucer section and contained a living area, a bedroom and a bathroom area. ( ) The captain's quarters, located on Deck 8, were similar to the accommodations of senior officers, yet were slightly larger, providing a large desk area and work terminal. VIP staterooms shared the same layout, and were sometimes even larger. ( ) *In 2364, during the crisis between the Ornarans and the Brekkians, the Brekkian representatives, Langor and Sobi, stayed in the guest quarters aboard the . The room was decorated with a model of a long range shuttle. ( ) *In 2367, on stardate 44143.7, Jono stayed in guest quarters aboard the Enterprise-D after he was rescued from a disabled Talarian freighter. ( ) *In 2369, on stardate 46125.3, Captain Montgomery Scott, after being rescued from the crashed , was shown his guest quarters aboard the Enterprise-D by Ensign Kane. Scotty remarked at the luxury of starship guest quarters compared to those in his day aboard the Enterprise. ( ) Defiant-class Due to the limited space available on board vessel of the , all crewmembers had to share their quarters with at least one other crewmate during normal times of operation – with the exception of the vessel's commanding officer, who was granted a separate room on Deck 1 which doubled as the Captain's Ready Room. Crew accommodations included twenty-two main cabins and ten contingency cabins, each equipped with a minimum of two bunks. These cabins could be outfitted with as many as six bunks, allowing for a potential total crew of 192. Each cabin was equipped with one replicator port and one standard computer terminal. Overall, crew quarters on board Defiant-class vessels were the most Spartan in Starfleet. ( ) Intrepid-class Crew accommodations on board vessels of the were quite similar in size and layout to those on board Galaxy-class starships, the only obvious difference being their grey color scheme. Sovereign-class Starships of the featured crew accommodations similar in size and layout to those on board vessels of the Galaxy-class. The quarters of senior officers typically featured a living area in the center of the dwelling, which held a personal workstation, couch, replicator and a small dining area. Usually the bedroom would be connected by a half-bathroom with wash basin, mirror, several drawers and a sonic shower. For members of the senior staff, this area was usually upgraded to a full-size bathroom with bathtub. ( ) Deep Space 9 In 2369, on stardate 46925.4, Ambassadors Taxco, Vadosia and Lojal had to stay in the guest quarters aboard Deep Space 9 because the crew quarters on the crew level were all full. ( ) describes Sisko's quarters on DS9 thus; "It is dark and grim with a huge outrageous looking Cardassian master bed." http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/402.txt|The quarters of both Jadzia and Ezri Dax aboard DS9 included paintings that were done by Paramount security guard Russell English. (Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 1, Issue 16, p. 110)}} Romulan Guard quarters The crew quarters onboard a Romulan warbird were located on the ship's "C" Deck. They were sparsely furnished with a table and chairs in the center of the floor, and a set of bunk beds incorporated into the walls. Crew quarters could also have force fields integrated in and around their bulkheads. ( ) Variations are known to include a bed fully detached from the wall, and a sink with mirror along the far left wall from the entryway. ( ) . }} Quarter assignments [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] * James T. Kirk ** Deck 5, Room 3F 121 * Leonard McCoy ** Deck 9, Section 2, Room 3F 127 * Janice Rand ** Deck 12, Room 3F 125 ** Deck 12, Room 3C 46 * B.G. Robinson ** Deck 8, Section 806, Room 0669 * Beverly Crusher ** Deck 8, Room 2133 * Guinan ** Deck 8, Room 3150 * Jean-Luc Picard ** Deck 9, Room 3601 * William T. Riker ** Deck 8, Room 0912 Deep Space 9 * Elim Garak ** Habitat Level H-3, Chamber 909 * Zim Brott ** Habitat Level H-43 * Ayala ** Deck 7 * Hargrove ** Deck 7 * Kes ** Deck 8 * Kyoto ** Deck 6 * Susan Nicoletti ** Deck 4 * Tuvok ** Deck 6 Appendices Background information The contents of crew quarters required much attention to detail. While working on Star Trek: Enterprise, James Mees – a set decorator who not only worked on Enterprise but also on Star Trek: The Next Generation (except for its first season) and Star Trek: Voyager – commented, "When I have a permanent character I spend a lot of time thinking about it .... If it's for a guest star, we generally try to use stock and rework it a bit." Due to having a theater background, Mees was inclined to base the personal items of the regular characters' quarters on their persona. "You not only do what is typical of him her, but also add something to their character," explained Mees. (Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 3, Issue 3, p. 84) Constitution-class info For , Captain Christopher Pike's quarters were designed by Pato Guzman, who illustrated a concept sketch of the room. (The Art of Star Trek, p. 11) It was decided during production of "The Cage" that the crew quarters would be contained in the saucer section of the Constitution-class. (The Making of Star Trek, p. 106) This information was not established on-screen until later in the series, however. For Sarek's quarters in , the script specifies that the room was to be a "redress" and "not made up to suit Vulcan taste." Kirk's quarters in include a colorful, waist-high wall console whose controls are representative of the color scheme that was intended for the ultimately scrapped television series Star Trek: Phase II, the precursor of The Motion Picture. (audio commentary, ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' (Blu-ray)) The massive translucent sliding-door in the same quarters was conceived by production designer Harold Michelson. A large wall display that alternates between a viewscreen and an example of minimalist artwork, featuring apparently randomly arranged blocks of color, involved a rare use of rear-projection (for the viewscreen) and was backlit for the artwork. (audio commentary, Star Trek: The Motion Picture (The Director's Edition)) In the Blu-ray audio commentary for the film, Michael Okuda states that a door which is also in Kirk's quarters but is always shown as closed, with its contents never revealed on-screen, actually led into "a little breakfast nook," including a little round table and a small couch. The set for Kirk's quarters in The Motion Picture was redressed to serve as Ilia's quarters in the same film. The revamped layout included a sonic shower that was reused in and a dresser with mirrors that, in an effort to avoid unwanted reflections for one particular scene, were replaced with black card. (text commentary, Star Trek: The Motion Picture (The Director's Edition)) The same set, again redressed, also served as Spock's cabin in . (text commentary, Star Trek: The Motion Picture (The Director's Edition)) However, the production design of that reuse highly disappointed Leonard Nimoy, who communicated this frustration to the film's director, Nicholas Meyer, in no uncertain terms. When it came time for Meyer to co-write the screenplay for Star Trek VI and to direct that film, he paid particular attention to how the movie depicted Spock's quarters, later recalling, "I was working overtime to make sure that he had a special place." (audio commentary, ''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' (Special Edition) DVD) The only crew quarters to be described in detail in the script for Star Trek VI is Spock's cabin. The script details this area thus; "In contrast with his Spartan personality, the room is a voluptuous incense-laden lair, filled with curtains and smoke." http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/tuc.txt The quarters occupied by Kirk and Spock in Star Trek VI were actually the same set, simply redressed. Other than being decorated differently for the two characters, Spock's quarters also had a central support column that Kirk's cabin did not have. The set had served as Kirk's quarters in and its reuses included representing Data's quarters in Star Trek: The Next Generation. Whereas the cabins for Kirk and Spock in Star Trek VI were reuses of the front half of Data's quarters, the back half served as junior crew quarters for the film. The set was demolished following the production of Star Trek VI. (text commentary, Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country (Special Edition) DVD) Galaxy-class info The producers of TNG wanted the Galaxy-class crew quarters to have many windows. "Originally, in the personal quarters they were to be floor-to-ceiling windows," remembered illustrator Andrew Probert, "but a bed or a sofa blocked it anyway so it was cut off." (Star Trek Monthly issue 19, p. 41) Most of the crew quarters seen on Star Trek: The Next Generation still had several vertical windows each, through which one can see the stars. These windows were set into an angled ceiling and match those seen on the upper surface of the ship's saucer module. Since there were many hundreds of such windows on the miniature, there were presumably hundreds of such living units on board the ship. The script of describes the captain's cabin as "much larger and more comfortable than the small battle Ready Room". http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/102.txt The set of the junior officers' quarters – used for such characters as Data, Worf and Geordi La Forge – was originally built as Captain Kirk's quarters for , a reuse that would seem to suggest that Starfleet had upgraded its crew accommodations over the years. (text commentary, ''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' (The Director's Edition)) The same five-bay set was redressed with different furniture and divided up in different ways to serve as the living quarters of most of the regular characters. Stated Rick Sternbach, "We learned from ''Star Trek: The Next Generation that we could take our big five-bay quarter set and divide that into two bays, three bays, four bays." (Star Trek Monthly issue 21, p. 25) The curvature of the angled ceiling presented somewhat of a problem, however, as Richard James explained; "''The quarters had that drop wall that went from ceiling to floor at a steep angle. After about two feet into that, you couldn't stand up." (The Official Star Trek: Voyager Magazine issue #1, pp. 69-70) Director Alexander Singer likewise stated about Data's quarters, "It's a very small set." (Star Trek Monthly issue 30, p. 28) Former TNG writing staffer Ronald D. Moore similarly had a nitpick about the decor in several of the Galaxy-class quarters. "My big bugaloo with the quarters were always that they had pictures of space on the wall," he laughed, "which I always thought was absurd .... If you've got a window looking out at space, do you then hang a big picture of space on the other wall?" (audio commentary, ''Star Trek Generations'' (Special Edition) DVD) Intrepid-class info The crew quarters of the Intrepid-class were a lot more versatile than those of TNG and allowed more space than had previously been available. They involved individual setups that were changed in accordance with whichever character whose quarters were being depicted. Production designer Richard James remarked, "They're modular, so they can take up anywhere between one and four bays depending on the person who's there." (The Official Star Trek: Voyager Magazine issue #1, p. 69) The Intrepid-class crew quarters also intentionally reflected the exterior profile of the class. (The Official Star Trek: Voyager Magazine issue #1, p. 69) For instance, Rick Sternbach commented, "The only place Captain Janeway's quarters logically fit was on deck three. It was the only logical place we could plant a bay consisting of five big windows." (Cinefantastique, Vol. 27, No. 4/5, p. 45) Another interior facet that mirrored the Intrepid-class' exterior design was the curved outer wall of the quarters. The angled ceiling of the Galaxy-class quarters was eliminated, however; this is what facilitated the increased availability of spaciousness. Richard James commented, "It allows the action to get right up to the windows now." (The Official Star Trek: Voyager Magazine issue #1, p. 69) Rick Sternbach observed that the production team learned from the past in other ways too; having discovered the five-bay quarters set could be split into multiple arrangements of smaller bays, Sternbach oversaw that the variety of Intrepid-class quarters had a range of bays. "I made sure that there were anywhere from one to four window bays on the exterior hull, so we can say that Tuvok's quarters are there, Chakotay's quarters are there. Janeway is the only one who's got the full five bays." Although this distinctive feature of the captain's quarters meant that its location was obvious to the production team, determining where specific other crew quarters were would realistically have taken them considerably more investigation. (Star Trek Monthly issue 21, pp. 25-26) According to Rick Sternbach, some of the Intrepid-class junior quarters were built on the same area of Paramount Stage 9 as they had been since . (Star Trek Monthly issue 21, p. 29) The captain's quarters were on Paramount Stage 8 and could be redressed as various other crew cabins. (Star Trek Monthly issue 27, p. 61) de:Quartier nl:Bemanningskwartier Category:Starship sections Category:Station sections